Drop A Line
by Daisie
Summary: An epistolary sequence documenting the humour filled, at times angst-y, and EVER evolving relationship between Lily Evans and James Potter. Now why don't they just get together and snog each other senseless already? You'll see soon enough... Enjoy.
1. Gryffindor Freak

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and the related characters, terms, etc., I only accept credit and/or responsibility for the plot that you don't recognise. Enjoy. 

**Summary**: An epistolary sequence documenting the humour filled, at times angst-y, and EVER evolving relationship between Lily Evans and James Potter. Now why don't they just get together and snog each other senseless already? You'll see soon enough...

**Chapter: **Gryffindor Freak

**Author's Note: **So you'd all thought I'd fallen off of the face of the Earth didn't you? Well, not exactly, but I _have _been taking my membership in the Lazy-MWPP-Writers group to heart… (lol) Enjoy… 

_Drop A Line_

12 September

To: Lily Evans

Meet me in the boy's dorms at 12 o' clock. 

- James Potter

12 September

To: James Potter

Who do you think you are James? Do us both a favour and leave me alone. 

- I'm not kidding, Lily Evans

13 September 

To: Lily, can I call you sweetheart?

I missed you last night. And since you've asked, I think I'm James Potter, the very attractive and athletic Chaser that you've fallen madly in love with. At least that's what it says on my briefs. And they've never lied to me before. Tonight then? Same time, same place? 

-Love, James

13 September 

To: Lily Evans

Let me apologize for my mate James... he hasn't been taking his medications. So don't take him seriously. It's dreadful for your health... trust me. 

- With concern, Remus Lupin

15 September

To: Remus

Ha-Ha, funny.  

-Lily

September 16 9:20 am

To: Prongs

You really should leave the Evans girl alone. I get the slight feeling that she doesn't like you. And you and I both knowwhat your parents would say about this...

-Moony

September 16 9:25 am

To: Moony

Honestly, Remus, what is your problem? Not only am I sitting next to you RIGHT NOW... but how could Lily not like me? Besides, what my parents don't know won't them, or me for that matter... 

-Prongs 

September 16 9:28 am

To: Prongs

One clue: every time you've winked at her this morning she's rolled her eyes at you? And yes James, your parents would find out. Only this time I won't help you lie to them like I had to when you dated Gisele, Henrietta, and Arielle... need I go on?

-Moony

September 16 9:30 am

To: Prongs AND Moony

Evans? The perky blonde Ravenclaw or the red-haired Gryffindor freak? I have the scariest feeling that it's the latter. So, if by some odd circumstance, I'm right, I only have this to say: You have got to be kidding me... 

Come to think of it though, if you're truly _that _desperate, I should be finished with Laurie-Ellen by Tuesday... You're more than welcome to have her then... 

- Padfoot 


	2. The SAOM

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and the related characters, terms, etc., I only accept credit and/or responsibility for the plot that you don't recognise. Enjoy. 

**Summary**: An epistolary sequence documenting the humour filled, at times angst-y, and EVER evolving relationship between Lily Evans and James Potter. Now why don't they just get together and snog each other senseless already? You'll see soon enough...

**Chapter: **The SAOM

**Author's Note: **Nothing much to say right now, sorry… =)

Drop A Line 

16 September 9.33 am

To: Padfoot

I' going to have to pass on your left-overs Sirius, I do appreciate the offer though... 

And NO, it's not the "perky blonde Ravenclaw," you of all people know that I don't exactly have an, "affinity" to blondes, especially not after Christina in second year, I get chills just thinking about her... 

And there is nothing wrong with Evans. Sure, she _is _muggle-born, and her hair _is_ humongous-ly atrocious, (pun intended) but it isn't anything that a simple Shrinking Charm wouldn't help. I think she's worth the effort... 

-Prongs

16 September 9.45 am

To: Prongs

How dense can you be? The girl doesn't even like Quidditch for Merlin's sake. 

-Padfoot

16 September 9:47 am

To: Prongs

It's true. She wrote a ten-foot roll of parchment on the reasons why Muggle football was better than Quidditch! It's insane... 

-Moony

16 September 9.50 am

To: Moony

That was second year... this is what, four years later? I rest my case. And I think I just stepped in unicorn dung…

-Prongs

16 September 9.55 am

To: Padfoot

What are you talking about? Girls? 

-Wormtail 

16 September Noon

To: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew 

On behalf of the SAOM, (_Students Against Owl Mistreatment,) _I'm asking you to rethink the way you communicate during your Care of Magical Creatures Class. Today I had the extreme misfortune of witnessing a severe case of owl misuse. Sending your owls back and forth throughout the Forbidden Forest as you search for Dwarks is not the wisest of ideas. Not only are you not supposed to be talking during class, but someone could get hurt.  

If this happens again, I will be forced to report you to McGonagall... and Merlin knows I would _never _want to see you all get into trouble. 

Good Day

-Lily Evans

16 September 7.30 pm

To: Padfoot

Was she being sarcastic?

-Prongs

18 September 9:00 pm

To: Prongs

You are so lucky that Professor Dumbledore wasn't in here. He'd give me another week for owling during detention... 

Anyway, yes. She was being very sarcastic, and I, for one, do not appreciate it. 

-Padfoot

18 September 9.30 pm

To: Lily Evans, President of the SAOM

It won't happen again Lily. I promise I'll talk... I am a selfish git. Have I told you that Snape and I are engaged to be married in the spring? You're more than welcome to attend the ceremony...

-Much love, Peter 

19 September 8.00 am

To: Peter Pettigrew

You're a nice boy, really you are. You just need to find yourself some new friends. I'll introduce to some nice Hufflepuffs if you'd like... 

-Lily


	3. Love Mates

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and the related characters, terms, etc., I only accept credit and/or responsibility for the plot that you don't recognise. Enjoy.  

**Summary**: An epistolary sequence documenting the humour filled, at times angst-y, and EVER evolving relationship between Lily Evans and James Potter. Why don't they just get together and snog each other senseless already? You'll see soon enough...

**Chapter**: Love Mates

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's a new chapter… you're not hallucinating =) Hope it was worth the wait… Oh, and after this chapter I plan on integrating several other types of er, communication, I guess you could say… 

_Drop a Line_

19 September 9.00 am 

To: Lily Evans

Lily, as you may or may not have noticed, we, (Sirius, Remus and I,) are fine friends to Peter. The best he's ever had even… And what I fail to understand is why you just can't seem to appreciate a little good-natured humour every now and again? 

Furthermore, as you may or may not have realised, I like you a lot… fancy you even… but you have got to lighten up. And maybe then I'll agree to those midnight visits to the Astronomy tower you've been suggesting… just promise you'll be gentle, eh? 

-Your new love mate, James Potter

19 September Noon

To: James Potter

That's the third time I've been told to loosen up this week, and I honestly don't know what's wrong with you people… So, if you don't want to be bothered with me anymore, you won't, I assure you… 

-Lily Evans

19 September 12.37

To: Padfoot

All right. _Now_ I'm confused… I just got an owl from Lily, but it was all wet, I mean, the ink was smeared in some places… I think I might have made her cry, and actually, I feel sort of guilty about it. 

There. I've said it. Now tell me what to do.

-Prongs

19 September 2.30

To: Prongs

Usually, when things get this far in my relationships, I end them… but you, you've gone and gotten yourself all romantically involved before you've even made it official. If you're still feeling guilty, ask Remus… I've washed my hands of your situation, sort of like Laurie-Ellen… speaking of whom, the offer still stands.

-Padfoot

19 September 3.54

To: Prongs

Look. I understand that what you had to say to me today was important to you, but that was no reason for you to pull me into that cupboard like that… I was in the middle of a good conversation with Bethany Gill, and now she thinks, well it doesn't really matter what she thinks, but…

About what we discussed: I've thought about it and I think you should tell Lily that you didn't mean what you said. You don't have to apologize, persay, but at least talk to her, in person…if she lets you… so, er, Bon Chance. 

-Moony

19 September 4.30

To: Moony 

Is it too much to ask of you to just speak English?

And I am NOT apologizing… I didn't do a thing to her… But I will try and talk to her anyway. I'll make Sirius set something up.

-Prongs

19 September 4.55

To: Padfoot

Mirrors? At about 9?

-Prongs

19 September 5.27

To: Prongs

Cheers

-Padfoot

19 September 5.30

To: Prongs

You and Sirius and Remus have been moping around all day and no one is bothering to tell me why or what's going on. And I for one do not appreciate it. It's because of girls isn't it?! 

-Wormtail (is it too late to change my name?)


	4. So To Speak

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and the related characters, terms, etc., I only accept credit and/or responsibility for the plot that you don't recognise. Enjoy.  

**Summary**: An epistolary sequence documenting the humour filled, at times angst-y, and EVER evolving relationship between Lily Evans and James Potter. Why don't they just get together and snog each other senseless already? You'll see soon enough...

**Chapter**: So To Speak 

**Author's Note**: Please don't be upset… I know the summary says that this is an epistolary sequence, but it's really hard to write like that _and _keep the plot rolling. You haven't seen the last of the letters, but you're about to witness the beginning of something else. I truly do hope you like it. 

Drop a Line 

19 September 5.36

To: WORMTAIL

Yes. And yes. Dreadfully busy, will talk to you later.

-Prongs

James Potter sat as still and as quietly as a church mouse in Professor Binns' dusty classroom. The only noise competing with the sound of James' rhythmic breathing was the equally even scratching of his quill on his roll of parchment as he wrote the required lines. Had Binns not been preoccupied with the large tome on his desk, he may have noticed the suspicious way James' eyes darted to the ceiling every few seconds. When a large crash resounded throughout the room and a loud ghostly cackle filtered in through the door, James fought to hide a smile. "Peeves," muttered the ghost teacher, slamming the book closed in silent fury. "Potter, you may leave when I return or you when finish your lines, whichever comes first. And not before…" 

"Yes Professor," chorused James, giving Binns a thumbs-up before the ghost disappeared into the wall. Once James was sure Binns was gone for good, he unsheathed his wand. Keeping an eye on the ceiling, James charmed his quill to continue writing, "I will not throw things at my teachers, even if they cannot feel it," without the guidance of his hand. James put his wand away as stealthily as he had taken it out, and began to rummage through his bag. He soon extracted a small, rectangular casing from which he removed a mirror. 

"Sirius," he whispered, tapping the glass with his index. James smiled broadly as his shaggy haired friend appeared in place of James' reflection. 

"You called?" asked Sirius, leaning back onto what James assumed was his bed. 

"Merlin Sirius, when I asked you to distract Binns, I wasn't expecting… _that_, but what _did _you do anyways?" 

"Left a crate of fireworks and stink pellets out in Peeve's favourite corridor, it was only a matter of time before he found it…" 

"Excellent, but about Lily, I have a plan for tonight, I'm just going to need your help…"

Sirius grinned cheekily before responding, "that's what I'm here for…" 

"Right. Er, you're going to need the cloak, and parchment, and a quill, and your wand. You've seen Holly's handwriting enough to do a replication spell, correct?" 

"Holly?" asked Sirius, holding the mirror with one hand and inspecting a curious blonde hair he'd picked off his tie. 

"Your Herbology partner, one of Lily's best mates… get with it Sirius…" 

"Right. Yea, I know I could copy it… why though?"

"Go to the owlery, send Lily an owl using Holly's handwriting, tell her to meet Lily down at the Quidditch pitch at around 10… but make sure the letter's girly and, er, Holly-like, or it won't work" said James, barely pausing for breath.

"Holly–like? You mean stupid?" James nodded.

"Will you?" 

"Do I have a choice?" James shook his head. 

"Alright then I'll do it." 

"Cheers," whispered James, fearing that Binns would be returning soon.

"Pete's here, he wants to say something to you…" said Sirius, who had apparently been putting up with plenty of Peter's whining. 

"I've got to go Sir, I'll talk to him later…" finished James, putting the mirror away and resuming control of his quill seconds before Binns reappeared. 

"You can go Potter," he called, wiping invisible sweat from his ghostly brow. "Just promise me that when you die, you won't come back and terrorize the school like our dear friend Peeves…"  

"Don't worry Professor, when I die, I promise I'll stay dead." 


End file.
